


Дневник ба. Начало

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cetaganda, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Жанр: бытописание, кидфик, детский дневникКраткое содержание: однажды маленькому ба в Звездных Яслях поручили вести дневник для улучшения почеркаПримечание: таймлайн — Первая Цетагандийская война. Написано под некоторым влиянием книги «Цветы для Элджернона».Анонимно до окончания Зимней Фэндомной Битвы
Kudos: 2





	Дневник ба. Начало

ЗАПИсь 1  
Момо казала писать день патаму шта плхая ка-лли-кар-фия  
Момо учиит меня и длугих писать ичитать ищитать  
Ее завут Аури и она гем  
Гемы это не ауты Ауты высокие как мама Лизбет котолая нас всех создала  
и меня и лури и лушу и других  
севодня играл с ЛУРИ  
ЛУРИ боше меня и может прыгать до листьев клена а я не могу я маленьки  
рука болит патаму шта кисть котолой пишю из дерева а не пластика  
када был раньше писал кистью-ребенак но я уже ученик  
Момо казала нада писать для зврослых

ЗапИСЬ 2  
Писать день назваесся днявник  
я буду писать днявник что делал севоня  
Луша и Лури лазали фонтан а я видел  
они прасили никаму не гаварить даже Момо и гунгу  
гунгу — старое  
Оно моет полы и ходит с ведоро и шавабра по комнатам и ругаееся када мы пачкаем  
я живу в комнате с ЛУШЕЙ  
ЛУРИ дальше  
потом Момо Аури и момо Криста  
а на нижнем этаже живут малыши котолые еще в шарах у них нет комнат они все вместе  
мама ЛИЗБЕТ их только сделала

ЗАпись 3  
днявник сегоня неудобна писать  
разбил каленку када бежал за белм котиком которго падарила гем с синими валасами  
и упал на руки на ладохи и они тоже болят  
Момо Аури мазала и руки и каленку и сказала все заживет на нас все быстла заживае  
нибуду боше севоня писать

Запись 8  
Лури нашел днявник и смиялса  
сказал плохо пишу  
вырвал много листков остались тока первые три  
Момо АУРИ сказала что пишу лучше и линиии не палзут а все СТРОЙНО  
севодня на уроке момо Криста учила как отличать гема по лицу  
у мужчины гема на лице краска иформа на работе и всегда када приходить сюда  
у женщины гема на лице крски нет но они носят форма када работают в лабаратории  
около старого пруда все пере-горожена там римонт  
а в фонтан переселили рыбки и они светятся синим зеленым и красным  
но в фонтане теперь нет струи вверх и не как фонтан он теперь  
а кисть уже не така тяжелая как раньше

запись 9  
скушна  
ничего не делал толька училса

запись 15  
всю неделю только учился  
завтра ПРАЗНИК  
мы будем помогать на празнике  
хочу увидеть Отца-ИНПЕРАТОРА и маму ЛИЗБЕТ  
сажали цветы красные синие и желтые  
Луша разбил вазу но Момо Аури его не стала наказывать сазала она была тяжелая и не надо брать тяжелое  
я ПОЙМАЛ кота! у него и правда нет кагтей и это ОСОБИННАСТЬ так мне сказала момо КРИСТа

запись 16  
нимагу писать устал  
ПРАЗНИК КРАСИВЫЙ  
ОТЕц-ИМПЕРАТАР высокий и тоже красивый  
было многа людей гемов и даже ауты  
видел смишнова чилавечка с четырьмя руками и без ног  
гунгу Джано сказало что это «пасол квадди»

запись 44  
Сегодня ЗНАМЕНАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ДЕНЬ  
так сказала мама ЛИЗБЕТ  
мы с Лури и Лушей были в ее лаборатории и она показывала нам как делает деточек  
и сегодня она сделал не просто деточку а ПРИНЦА  
интересно зачем ей принц  
и что он будет делать   
ЛУРИ и я будем помогать ей в лаборатории када закончим учитца  
Луша станет гунгу он сам сказал а ему сказала момо Аури  
гунгу не только моют полы  
гунгу делают вообще все чтобы было удобно   
самый главный гунгу даже ходит с Небесным Отцом и помогает ему править ИМПЕРИЕЙ  
у нас большая империя больше города больше даже всего мира   
она в космосе  
космос это НЕБО и в нем есть другие люди и планеты и звезды

запись 76  
Сегодня у меня был ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНЬЯ!!!!  
Мне восемь лет теперь.  
Луша подарил мне новый пояс который сам сплел  
Лура подарил мне кучу бумаги и сказал что я могу писать лучше и бумаги нужно много  
Бумага гладкая и красивая, мне нравица  
Другие тоже подарили много вского   
кисти, тушь, шапочку и букет цветов  
Момо Аури, я и Лури с Лушей ходили в парк развлечений СНАРУЖИ  
было весело! катались на каруселях на поезде и других АТТРАКЦИОНАХ  
сложное слово   
Я его переписал прямо там чтобы хорошо запомнить

Запись 210  
Учеба каждый день.  
Проходили знаки препинания!  
Я теперь знаю, как ставить точки, запятые и даже тире. Запятая — это как точка, только с хвостом и она тоже важная.  
Еще мы учили полы.  
Но не те, которые деревянные, каменные или пластиковые.  
А которые у людей.  
Их всего четыре, оказывается!  
Два естественных и два искусственных.   
Мужчины и женщины — это естественные.  
А искусственные — это Ба как я, и Гермафродиты, которые живут на Бете.  
И оказывается, Бета это не империя, а другая планета.  
Луша и Лура тоже ба. Ба — это дети аутов-женщин, которые не хотят заключать генетический контракт, а хотят стать ИМПЕРАТРИЦЕЙ. И мы втроем дети мамы Лизбет.   
Она работает здесь в Звездных Яслях. Она создает очень много деточек для всех аутов и гемов.  
И скоро у нее будет свой принц. Она часто говорит об этом.  
Мы с Лури ходим смотреть на него. Он уже похож на человечка и так смешно плавает в шаре, который его выращивает.

Запись 317   
Сегодня очень-очень важный день.  
Так сказала мама Лизбет.  
Сегодня родился принц!   
Мы ходили все вместе в Зал Вечной Весны.  
Там были все, и мама Лизбет, и мы все трое, и даже Император отец. И еще куча народа — с камерами для видео, доктора, просто ауты и гемы которых пригласили. Еще был глава Дегтиар — это родственник мамы Лизбет, но не прямой отец.  
Медтехники-гемы и гунгу выкатили шар маточного репликатора с принцем в самый центр, и всё там проверили. А потом Император и мама Лизбет вместе открыли его.   
Он был мокрый и скользкий, когда они его достали.  
Трогать нам не разрешили, но с него капало и было видно, что он как будто чем-то намазан. А потом он закричал.  
И все захлопали, засверкали вспышки.  
Отец ИМПЕРАТОР поднял его на руках и показал всем, и сказал, что этого принца будут звать Флетчир Джияджа!  
Он такой маленький, сморщенный, красный и с волосами! Но мама Лизбет говорит, что он очень красивый. 

Запись...   
Очередная.  
Какой я был глупый тогда, семь лет назад.  
Сразу после рождения Флетчира ауту Лизбет предоставили личные покои — отдельно стоящий красивый дом-дворец в закрытом квартале для супруг Императора. И, конечно, она переехала, вместе с нами и своими служанками Аури и Кристой.   
И мы, все трое ее ба, стали няньками при младшем брате.  
Да, Флетчир, единственный из всех детей аута Лизбет, был рожден мальчиком. И это значит, в будущем может стать сатрапом или даже Императором.  
А мне так и придется провести всю жизнь здесь, в стенах Ксанаду, Запретного города.  
При переезде я потерял свой детский дневник, да и некогда стало его вести. Учебы стало больше, а каллиграфию ввели как один из предметов. Вечером же все время занимал Флетчир. Аут Лизбет назвала это подготовкой к служению.   
Мы бегали с поручениями, помогали другим ба наводить порядок в доме, следили за малышом, чтобы он никуда не залез и себе не навредил.   
Вот и сегодня Флетчир залез на склад, прячась от момо Аури. Он утащил пирожное со стола и, конечно, не захотел быть наказанным. Мне пришлось потратить кучу времени, чтобы найти его. Флетчир же распрекрасно заснул здесь, в коробках хлама. И сейчас я пишу эти строки уже обычной авторучкой вместо каллиграфической кисти, а он все так же дрыхнет, устроившись гораздо удобнее на моем плече.   
Он каким-то невероятным чудом откопал среди гор давно забытых вещей коробку с моими детскими «сокровищами» и этим старым потрепанным дневником.  
Наверное, Небеса хотят, чтобы я продолжил записи.

Запись...   
А смысл нумеровать? Ведь дело не в количестве.   
Дальше буду ставить даты.   
Итак, сегодня 07.23.2727 (здесь и далее формат даты mm. dd. yyyy, прим. авт.) по стандартному галактическому летоисчислению.   
В лабораториях Звёздных Яслей сегодня день, когда приходят девочки-ауты из созвездий. Тонкие, изящные, с длинными волосами, довольно просто собранными в хвосты или заплетёнными в косы, эти девочки воплощают в себе самые высокие амбиции всех созвездий. Ведь каждая из них желает стать той, кто возглавит Звёздные Ясли — сердце нашей цивилизации.   
Ну, по крайней мере так говорят их наставницы.   
Сейчас Звёздные Ясли возглавляет Небесная Императрица, мать Императора. Аут Лизбет, моя мать-создательница, — одна из младших Императриц в статусе супруги Императора, и я знаю, что она хочет стать следующей главой Звездных Яслей.   
Флетчир вчера отобрал у меня мои детские «сокровища». Сказал, что раз он нашел, то они его. Мне было жалко их отдавать — это же мои игрушки! Но потом все же оставил их ему, ведь я не ребенок. А он пусть порадуется.   
Он все же такой милый, и эти его вихры на голове... Служанкам приходится подолгу его расчесывать, чтобы собрать все аккуратно, как сейчас принято у аутов-мужчин. Мы-то все лысые, а он сразу отличается.

09.03.2727  
Как странно. Сегодня повстречал новенькую аут-леди, из числа младших Прислужниц Яслей. Даже по меркам аутов она очень красива: длинные черные волосы, яркие глаза с пушистыми ресницами, идеальное сложение и точные, выверенные движения.  
Как ее могут отдать какому-то гему?  
Она так горько плакала в саду, что я не выдержал и подошел посмотреть.  
И конечно, был настолько неуклюж, что она меня заметила.  
Её зовут Мойра, она из созвездия Ронд. Это одно из малых созвездий, но у них рождается много девушек.   
Поэтому Небесная Императрица приняла решение выдать ее замуж за одного из гемов. А Мойра не хочет. Она хочет служить здесь, в Звёздных Яслях. Она даже попросила меня вступиться за нее перед моей матушкой, аутом Лизбет.   
Но когда я заговорил об этом с матушкой, та сказала, что это дело решенное — Звёздным Яслям нужны квалифицированные генетики на новой девятой сатрапии, и ее направят именно туда. А значит, этой девушке не стоит слишком расстраиваться, ведь она даже может стать во главе одного из региональных отделений на той планете.   
Если, как сказала матушка, «перестанет лить слезы и вытрет нос». Ведь ауты всегда должны сохранять достоинство, они же образец для всех подданных Империи.  
Но девушку жалко. Надо будет найти ее в местной сети, может, удастся успокоить ее, ведь если она будет хорошо служить на девятой сатрапии, то ее вполне могут вернуть обратно, сюда, в Ксанаду.

12.23.2727  
Мойра улетела на Барраяр. Я узнал, как местные называют свою планету. Бар-ра-яр... такое рычащее название! Как будто дикое животное из кустов предупреждает — не подходи!  
Я обещал писать ей, и она тоже обещала.   
Продолжаю учиться. Аут Лизбет говорит, что у меня хорошие способности, и я даже смогу ей помогать в будущем.   
Флетчир разрисовал стены в детской новой тушью. Ну что сказать, производитель не врал — не отмывается вообще ничем. А сколько Луша, оказывается, знает ругательств! Не думал, что и такие существуют. Хотя, может, он их сам придумал, пока оттирал стены.

05.15.2728  
Скончалась Императрица-мать.  
Аут Лизбет надеется возглавить Звездные Ясли, и стать новой Небесной Императрицей. Она сказала, что это наш шанс подняться на самый верх иерархии. Ведь на Цетаганде нет никого выше, чем женщина, возглавляющая оплот всей расы — генетический банк аутов. Скоро здесь соберутся все Консорты Сатрапий и Хранительницы Геномов Созвездий, и они выберут из нынешних четырех супруг Императора ту, которая возглавит династию.

06.15.2728  
Один голос!  
Как много он может значить.   
Матушке не хватило ровно одного голоса для того, чтобы стать Правящей Императрицей.  
Завтра похороны. Все носятся как покусанные хищными розами из Северного Сада, и я тоже.  
Едва набросал пару строк, и всё, должен бежать дальше. 

07.21.2728  
Получил новое письмо от Мойры. Она теперь супруга гема Эстифа. Ее муж занимает важный пост в войсках, размещенных на девятой сатрапии. Пишет, что на самом деле здесь все еще идет война. А местные, особенно выходцы из аристократов-форов, не хотят признавать власть Императора.   
Она грустит, что на планете оказалось крайне скудное местное аут-сообщество. Созвездия не рискнули посылать сюда ни мужчин, ни женщин. А кто рискнул — отозвали, особенно после того жуткого случая с убийством аута, который занимался терраформированием планеты. Поэтому аутов на всю планету не наберется и двадцати человек.   
Думаю, теперь барраярцам еще долго не пришлют нового специалиста по терраформированию, хотя, как я слышал — это и не особенно потребуется.  
Матушка получила несколько образцов их генома, из первой партии, и была в восхищении, какие чудеса адаптивности они проявляют. Все же столетия жесткого естественного отбора способны творить чудеса. И даже дикий геном из нескольких разных земных групп в конце концов стал очень похож на геном наших гемов в плане выживаемости, агрессивности и способности к сопротивлению разного рода мутагенам.

03.24.2729  
Сегодня к ауту Лизбет приходил Наследный принц. Он сын нынешней Императрицы.  
Принц говорил с матушкой о будущем Империи, как он его видит.   
Он долго рассказывал, что Империя погрязла в застое, что из-за слишком растянутых коммуникаций война на девятой сатрапии продолжается, хотя Император уже считает ее законченной — ведь орбитальная группировка и п-в-тоннель полностью принадлежит нам. Аут Лизбет почему-то сделала вид, что меня в комнате нет, но не мог же и принц не видеть меня? Я стоял рядом с голопоектором. Мы как раз настраивали показ фенотипов барраярских образцов для предстоящего выступления перед Советом Консортов.  
В общем я мало что понял из долгой речи принца, но, в основном, он хочет расширения Империи, тогда как Император и Совет Консортов — против.  
Аут Лизбет сказала ему, что сначала надо навести порядок на девятой сатрапии, и только потом, возможно, во времена нового царствования (да продлится правление Императора десять тысяч лет!), уже начинать подготовку к новой волне экспансии. И не следует торопиться.  
Флетчир так сильно вытянулся за последний месяц, и если будет так продолжать, то вырастет почти двух метров роста. Слишком высокий будет. 

09.12.2730  
Восемнадцать лет. Уже восемнадцать. Надо же. Вчера ходил смотреть мою квартиру в корпусе для личных ба младшей Императрицы.   
Завтра — введение в первую должность.  
А сегодня переезд. Хотя что там переносить? Пара коробок с одеждой, гигиенические принадлежности да набор для каллиграфии. И дневник. Которого уже приличная стопка тетрадок. То-то потомки порадуются лет через триста-четыреста почитать будни скромного императорского ба.  
С другой стороны, почему бы и нет? Ведь в сети есть и более чудные вещи — некоторые склонные к эксгибиционизму третьи и вовсе участвуют в шоу, в которых их прямо обязывают жить перед камерами, да еще и выполнять все естественные надобности. И почему только имперская цензура их не запретит?  
Но есть известный девиз «пусть расцветают сто цветов», который вроде бы говорили основатели Империи. Цетаганда стоит на своем многообразии, и значит, это хорошо.  
Мои же скромные записки вряд ли выйдут когда либо за пределы тесного мира внутренних покоев Императорской резиденции.

09.13.2730  
Лаборатории Генетического Банка, оказывается, занимают огромную площадь под Запретным городом. Фактически, Запретный город стоит на Звездных Яслях, вместе с садами и даже первой линией небоскребов на внешнем кольце.   
Попасть туда могут только женщины и ба. Мужчины, даже ауты — не допускаются. И не в последнюю очередь ради их же собственной безопасности. Ведь на нижних этажах ведутся такие разработки, что мне даже думать о них страшно, не то что писать.  
Моя задача — обеспечение стерильной чистоты в помещениях седьмого уровня. Я думал, что придется, как старому гунгу Джано, работать шваброй и ведром. Но нет.   
Пыль здесь почти отсутствует — весь воздух проходит несколько степеней очистки, прежде чем попадет в помещения. Сами лаборатории отделены прозрачными перегородками, и закреплены каждая за своей хозяйкой-аутом. Там они проводят самую необходимую процедуру, то, ради чего Звёздные Ясли и существуют, — создание детей аутов. И это нелёгкая задача, ведь детей нужно много — около тысячи в год на каждую сатрапию! И все они должны быть созданы по строгим технологическим картам, которые составляют генетики созвездий.   
Это очень интересно.   
Но я могу только наблюдать со стороны и всячески обеспечивать комфорт аутов этого уровня.  
Познакомился с аутом Пел Наварр. Она одна из младших генетиков Яслей. Такая милая. Кажется, мы с ней рождены в один год. Интересно, ее тоже собирала моя мать?

12.01.2731  
В Запретном городе оживление. Но не торжественное, а такое мрачно-похоронное, словно кто-то при смерти, и медики делают все возможное, но что-то идет не так...  
Пел ходит мрачная, но не говорит, что случилось.   
Аут Лизбет заперлась в лаборатории, и занимается проектированием будущего поколения. Императрица последние несколько месяцев отстранилась от дел, а контракты от созвездий, как и всегда, идут непрерывным потоком. Мы должны успеть выпустить новую партию детей в срок, и на Новый Год они уже должны разлететься к своим родителям как в метрополии, так и в сатрапиях.

01.17.2732  
Получил уведомление, что для меня пришло письмо, отправленное с Комарры. Завтра заберу, интересно, что там.

01.18.2732  
Чувствую, как дрожат пальцы. В почтовой службе мне выдали конверт! Из настоящей крафтовой бумаги! Такой древности я не видел уже давно, ведь вся бумага, которая поставляется в Запретный город, совсем иного качества. Даже мои детские записки сделаны на сюаньчжи, тончайшей белой бумаге, изготовляемой из сандаловой коры особых сортов, рисовой соломы и украшенной особым тиснением по краям. А это письмо на простой, даже не мелованной бумаге, но очень аккуратно спрессованной.   
Еле донес до своей квартиры, так хотелось распечатать и посмотреть, что там.   
И не зря.  
Это письмо от Мойры д’Эстиф  
Она пишет, что ее муж болен, и не может пока перенести тяготы межзвездных путешествий. Хочет, чтобы им позволили остаться на Комарре. И у нее нет возможности хоть что-то сообщить по официальным каналам.  
Нет. Я не могу выполнить ее просьбу. Аут Лизбет никогда не вмешивается в политические игры, она генетик, а не политик.   
Или сказать? Она ведь тогда разговаривала с принцем-наследником.

03.12.2733  
В Запретном городе траур по почившему принцу-наследнику. Да ещё пришли вести с девятой сатрапии — ауты полностью покинули планету и ее космическое пространство. Пока ещё там остаётся несколько гем-армий, но и только.   
Матушка мрачна, в лаборатории стоит напряжённая тишина. Приходила Императрица, но содержание их разговора осталось для меня тайной. Хотя я могу предположить: обсуждали, чей сын теперь будет наследником.   
Флетчир ещё слишком молод для обязанностей наследника. Ему всего тринадцать. И несколько раз я уже возвращал его из лабораторий в учебные классы.   
Пел за помощь Лизбет получила повышение, и стала младшей прислужницей. Участвует теперь в разработке генных линий для своего созвездия. Каждый раз, когда ее вижу, мне приходится прятать лицо. Неудержимо краснею. 

09.27.2733  
На Барраяре праздник. На Цетаганде траур. Война окончена.   
Здесь, в Звездных Яслях, это заметно разве что по печальным лицам гем-леди — многие из них стали вдовами по приказу аутов. Гем-лордам из множества армий, действовавших на Барраяре, было предложено совершить искупление за ошибки, допущенные при проведении Барраярской операции. 

02.01.2745  
Церемонии по поводу восхождения на трон нового Императора по-имперски роскошны.   
Все ауты нарядились по последней моде — в пояса биозащиты — и выглядели как сказочные эльфы, ведь поле пояса слегка размывает образ, делая его чуть иллюзорным. Все гем-леди сияют великолепием, все гем-лорды либо утянуты в военную форму так, что едва могут дышать, либо наоборот, завернуты в невообразимое количество шелков с самыми экзотическими свойствами.  
Мечта аута Лизбет наконец исполнилась — она стала Небесной Императрицей-матерью, и теперь уже официально возглавила Звездные ясли.


End file.
